Shades of Green
by Maddsgirl75
Summary: Reese needs Zoe's help on "a case". She makes it very clear that she is attracted to Reese, Carter is having none of that... Jealousy ensues as does other naughty little situations. Will Reese show Carter what she really means to him?
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Green

**Story Summary**: Takes place sometime after s1.e12 "Legacy". Reese needs Zoe's help on "a case". She makes it very clear that she is attracted to Reese, Carter is having none of that... Jealousy ensues as does other naughty little situations. Will Reese show Carter what she really means to him or will Zoe steal him away from our favorite Detective? Enjoy! ;-) Please Review if you like!

**Characters**: Reese/Carter, Zoe, and of course Finch

**If you don't like mature content don't read! Rating for language and adult content.

**Author's Note**: So I kind of meant for this to be a one-shot but I can't seem to keep my fics from growing.

"Good Morning Mr. Reese!" The bespectacled man rang out in a cheerful greeting as Reese walked down the book-lined hallway to the room where they met daily.

"Well don't you seem chipper this morning Finch". Reese removed his long overcoat and hung it on the coat rack as he walked towards the large round table where Finch was seated in front of his keyboard and numerous monitors. He expected Finch's usual blank look and owlish eyes to be peering over the monitors but instead he was met with a smile...no, actually it could better be described as a shit-eating grin.

Reese cocked his head. "What's going on Finch?" A lopsided smirk played at his lips.

"Did you have a nice evening Mr. Reese?"

'Shit' Reese thought. He didn't allow his smirk to falter but an image quickly flashed through his mind. _Two hands pressed together...fingers entwined...soft legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his back as he drives himself into her_. As quickly as it had started the image stopped.

Finch raised a brow in question while waiting for Reese's response.

"Why don't you tell me Finch since it seems you already know the answer to the question." Reese's voice was flat, conveying none of the discomfort he suddenly felt.

"Or..." Finch continued as if John hadn't said a word "...maybe I should ask our friend Detective Carter." Finch's eyes crinkled as his smile grew slowly. "I mean you _were_ both at the exact same restaurant at the exact same time last night, weren't you?" Finch paused for a second watching Reese's reaction. "Quite serendipitous that the restaurant just happened to be attached to a quiet little hotel, isn't it Mr. Reese?" Finch's brow rose lending to the amused expression plastered on his face.

"Or...should I ask Miss Morgan? I really was having trouble keeping up last night."

'Fuck me, he knows.' Reese thought. First- he wondered to himself _how _Finch knew...but that was a stupid question. Of course Finch would have seen them...nosy little bugger. Then he considered denying the fact that he was with Carter last night...or Zoe for that matter but then again, there was no point in denying something that Finch had already confirmed.

"You know Finch, you have to understand that I'm not going to be able to tell you everything." His response was a dig on Finch's own response to Reese a couple of weeks ago; he had asked Finch what was going on and why he had been acting so strange but Finch had just shut down and told him nothing. "Besides..." Reese continued. "...it doesn't concern you; we weren't talking about work...much."

_His fingers were threaded through her hair...pulling her towards him...his mouth bruising, devouring her lips._

"Oh, to that I have no doubt Mr. Reese." Finch responded...almost as if he could see Reese's thoughts.

"Harold..." Reese's dark tone conveyed all the warning that was needed in that one word.

Finch exhaled through his nose quickly in response to Reese's use of his first name. "Don't get yourself all in a tizzy _**John**__._" Finch was playing with him and Reese knew it. He wasn't sure why... but he was sure as hell going to find out.

"What are you playing at Finch?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr. Reese. I was simply asking how your evening was, no crime in that. Unless..."

Reese's eyes narrowed. He was getting nowhere and Finch knew it. Finch was having his own little private chuckle-fest at his expense and it was driving him crazy. He was so good at figuring out other people's secrets but whenever he tried to figure anything out about Finch he hit a brick wall. He decided that he wouldn't give him any more information than he had to.

Reese walked over to the chair sitting against the wall almost directly in front of Finch and sat down. He crossed his right leg over his knee, set his elbow on the chair's armrest and propped his chin against his hand. "OK Finch. Out with it. I'm not playing your game. Why were you watching me last night...hell, how did you even KNOW to watch?"

Reese wasn't sure it was possible for Finch's grin to get any wider - but it did. It was now _seriously_ getting under his skin.

"Oh Mr. Reese, it's not really _that_ complicated if you think about it." Finch paused... "Think back...about a week ago...start there."

Reese's brows pulled together in a frown as he started thinking back. A week ago Friday...He remembered quite clearly. Finch had given him the Machine's newest number belonging to a man with a very unique situation. Reese had told Finch that he was going to contact Zoe Morgan because she had contacts that would be able to help in this particular case. He couldn't imagine what that had to do with last night or why Finch had brought it up, but he was going to find out.

7 Days Ago~~~~

_Reese walked down the crowded sidewalk. Friday evenings were always crowded in this area; people heading out to dinner or to clubs and bars to start their weekend off with a few drinks. His own destination was just a few more steps away. He knew the pub well. It wasn't a hole in the wall nor was it an overpriced tourist attraction, just somewhere right in the middle. It had a nice mix of people and it was easy for him to blend in with everyone. Reese pulled open the large black door of the bar's entrance and, as with any building he entered, scanned the room and patrons quickly for possible threats. He was already familiar with all possible exits or he would have scanned for those too. His eyes stopped when they found what he was looking for. Long dark blond hair, slender figure, gorgeous long legs ending in a pair of four inch Manolos, topping it off with a look that screamed __stay the fuck away__. He smiled when she turned her head towards him slowly and raised her martini glass in invitation.___

_As he walked towards the bar he slipped off his coat and caught the eye of two different women eyeing him blatantly. He smiled kindly at them before returning his gaze to his target.___

_"Hello Zoe." He whispered as he leaned down to give her a swift kiss on her cheek.___

_"John. So nice to see you again." Her smoky voice just loud enough to be heard above the background noise of the pub. A small smile was Reese's only response. ___

_He looked over at the bartender who took one look at him and hurried over. "What can I get for ya m'dear?" She asked in a light Irish lilt.___

_The sound made John smile; he had always loved the Irish accent. "I'll have a Guinness please."___

_"Comin' right up darlin'." She grabbed a pint glass and walked to the tap and began building his beer. She kept sneaking glances over at him and John noticed that Zoe didn't miss one of them.___

_"So why am I here John?" She began in her typical blunt fashion as the bartender brought his beer over and set it down in front of him. The girl paused as if she were going to say something but quickly turned back around when she caught Zoe's look. Reese chuckled and took a long drink of his beer. "They know how to build a Guinness." He said with a grin as he held up the mug. She smiled slyly up at him and shook her head.___

_He smiled back at her; his eyes crinkling and dark lashes almost covering his eyes completely.___

_Zoe returned the smile and wondered if he smiled that gorgeous smile on purpose or if he was totally oblivious to what it did to her...and any other woman who was on the receiving end of it. She leaned over so close to him that she was almost in his lap. She moved her hand over to his knee and slowly slid her hand up to his thigh. Her hair slipped over her shoulder hiding her face to the rest of the bar as she brought her lips close to his ear. "Cut the shit John." Her low voice slid across his ear. "You wanna get outta here?"___

_"Are we going to do something illegal again?" He whispered.___

_"Hey Brynn, can I get an MGD?" A voice broke in right behind Zoe.___

_John closed his eyes and chuckled while Zoe whipped her head around to glare at the intruder. "Oh hey..." The intruder looked back at Zoe. "I'm sorry…am I interrupting somethin'?"___

_"Yes, as a matter of fact you are." Zoe responded in a low warning tone.___

_"Well, hello Carter." Reese responded.___

Present Day~~~

"OK Finch, that's when I met up with Miss Morgan and Jo...Detective Carter." Reese slipped and almost referred to Carter by her first name in front of Finch. He knew Finch would catch it so he decided to ignore it. "What about it Finch? It wasn't a secret, you knew I was contacting Miss Morgan to help out...what am I missing?"

"You and Miss Morgan spent quite a lot of time together this past week, didn't you? And where was our friend Detective Carter during this time?" Finch's smile had dropped a bit but his eyes took on an annoying twinkle.

"I'm sure you knew exactly where Carter was because she was with Zoe and I most of the week...come to think of it Finch, I'm not even sure how Carter knew where I was...I didn't call her the evening I met with Miss Morgan..."

"Really?" Finch's head tilted to the side. "I can't imagine how she ended up there that evening but I'm sure it was a pleasant surprise, unless I'm mistaken Mr. Reese?"

Reese couldn't help himself, his mind drifted again..._The dimly lit stone hallway leading from the restaurant to the hotel had several nooks about three feet deep and four feet wide carved into the stone... They walk hand in hand until he suddenly pushes her into one of the nooks. He crushes her mouth with his; taking her breath away. She moans deliciously as he slowly sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue flickering against it. His body presses her back against the stone. His lips travel across her jaw and down. He ravishes her neck...nipping and sucking the soft skin there and marking her as his. His mouth ascends to the hollow just below her ear, his tongue flicks out to tease the tender spot. She gasps and her breath on his skin sends chills up and down his spine. Her hands are grasping, clawing, pulling him even tighter against her and then they reach for his belt...no, not reaching or fumbling... she attacks it. He smiles and decides that he's not going to allow her to control this situation. He runs his hands down her arms quickly and then grabs both of her wrists and lifts them above her head pinning them to the wall. She struggles against his hold but he's much stronger than her and she knows it. She tries to lean forward to kiss him but he leans his head back just a little so that he's looking down at her while keeping the rest of his body pressed tightly against hers. She peers up at him through thick lashes...brow cocked in defiance, eyes dark and heavy with lust. Her gaze is filled with a challenge that excites him to the point that he can barely contain himself..._

"...Mr. Reese?" Finch interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked over at Finch who wore a look that said he was obviously waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Finch, what did you say?"

"I said that if you didn't call the Detective and advise her of your whereabouts and who you would be with, I wonder who did. Of course, I suppose it could have been our other Detective friend...but then again, that doesn't really sound like something he would do, does it?"

Reese's eyes narrowed. There was something Finch was hinting at but he obviously wasn't catching on quick enough because Finch started again.

"I know how protective you can be of people that you've only just met but you seem to be almost _overprotective_ of her especially... Can you tell me why that is?"

"What do you mean Finch? Carter and I have known each other for a while...albeit in a roundabout sort of way at first...but of course I'm going to feel a little more protective of someone I..."

Reese broke off when he noticed the odd look on Finch's face. "What? What did I say?" Reese asked.

"What made you think that I was referring to Detective Carter, Mr. Reese?"

Reese wasn't sure why that made everything click, but it did. He looked over at Finch and a smile started slowly creeping its way up.

7 Days ago-

_"Hello Carter." Reese smiled up at her._

_Carter smiled, ignoring the woman sitting next to him. "How ya doin John?" _

_"Much better before we were interrupted." Zoe answered before John could._

_Carter turned her head and looked Zoe up and down slowly. When she was done she looked back to John ignoring the woman's comment._

_John watched Carter with amusement. Nothing phased the woman. Zoe intimidated almost everyone she came in contact with, but not Carter._

_"Not too bad Detective. Are you working or socializing?"_

_"Well that depends..." She glanced down at Zoe's hand still resting on John's leg." I got some information regarding a new...case and heard that you would be here."_

_"Who did you hear that from Carter?"_

_Her mouth turned up in that cute little smirk of hers and she replied. "A little bird told me."_

_John couldn't suppress the chuckle at her little entendre._

_She smiled back until Zoe interrupted. "John, if you'd like to catch up later just come by my place._

_He looked back at Zoe who he had almost forgotten about for a minute. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced you both. Zoe, this is Detective Joss Carter, one of New York's finest. Carter, this is Zoe Morgan. I ...helped her out with an issue involving an over-zealous pharmaceutical company a few weeks ago."_

_A look of comprehension crossed Carter's face as she figured out what John meant._

_"Nice to meet you." Was Carter's short reply._

_"Likewise" was Zoe's even shorter reply._

_"Listen, I can come back if you two are in the middle of something." One brow arched as she looked at John. _

_"Actually Carter, I'm glad you're here." He started and Zoe's head whipped around to look at him. "I'm going to need your help as well as Zoe's, which is why I asked her to meet me. It will be easier if you two know about each other anyways."_

_"Sounds good, what do ya need?" Carter replied._

_Zoe was still looking at him and not saying a word._

_"Let's find a table where we can all sit and talk." He looked around the pub and spotted a booth that was empty. He turned in the barstool and Zoe's hand slid from his leg. He stood and held his arm out gesturing for the two women to precede him. Zoe gave him a glare as she got down from the bar and followed Carter to the booth. Carter sat on one side and Zoe sat down at the other. Without pause John slid in next to Carter. He missed the look that Zoe flashed him but Carter didn't. She wasn't sure why this woman irked her so much, there was just something Carter couldn't quite put her finger on._

_John began with a brief rundown of the situation and what he needed from each of them. Carter listened intently while watching the woman across from her, gauging her reactions...subtle little expressions...everything, while John spoke. A couple of times while he was talking or answering a question his arm would brush hers and she caught Zoe narrow her eyes at her. She couldn't quite read her look...possession maybe? Carter wondered then if she and John had something going on...but then again from what she gathered earlier when they were still at the bar, John didn't really act like there was._

_After John had explained each of their roles in this particular case and their plan was set, Carter spoke up. "So John, have you two worked together often?"_

_He looked over at Zoe and back to Carter. "I helped her out of that sticky situation but we haven't worked together since. She…owes me one." _

_He smiled that one sided grin that made her feel like he was sharing the most intimate of secrets just with her. She couldn't help but smile back. She loved how his dark lashes almost hid his blue eyes when he smiled. She felt her heart speed up and then Zoe broke in. "And you two...known each other long?"_

_John's eyes didn't leave Carter as he answered Zoe. "Yeah, we've known of each other a while." His smile widened. "I feel like I've known Carter here for months." _

_Carter laughed. "Mm hmm…Stalker." She mumbled and leaned over to bump his shoulder with hers playfully._

_He smiled slyly back at her. "You can hardly blame me though Joss, with all of the trouble you get into."_

_She purses her mouth trying to feign a hurt look but can't keep a straight face. "Yeah well, part of my 'trouble' is because you're always around getting into trouble and draggin' me with you."_

_"Oh come now Detective, you know you like it."_

_Her grin and then the blush that crept up her cheeks said it all…to John and to Zoe. _

_She decided to interrupt their conversation by sliding out of the booth to leave. "John, give me a call tomorrow when you're ready to get to work."_

_John and Joss, who had been staring at each other- both snapped their heads up to look at Zoe. John stood quickly to help her with her coat. "I'll call you tomorrow around nine. Thanks for coming Zoe."_

_She nodded, pursing her lips. "Mmhmm. I think we're even after this one John." Zoe turned and walked regally through the bar and out the door. _

_John turned and chose to sit back down next to Joss rather than taking the seat across from her. Joss reached out and wrapped her hands around her beer bottle picking at the label with her nail. "So..." She sighed. "I don't think your friend likes me very much."_

_He chuckled and took a sip of his own beer. "Zoe doesn't like many people. Don't take it personally."_

_"Well, she sure likes you." She looked over at him, her eyes scanning his face. He looked over at her catching her watching him. Her eyes shot back over to her beer and then she put it to her lips taking a long swig. He cocked his brow. "Hope you're not planning on driving home Joss." She turned her body towards him ready to defend the fact that this was her first beer and that he didn't have to worry about her drinking and then driving but she caught his smirk just as she was opening her mouth. She returned the smirk with one of her own shaking her head at him._

_"I'm sure you already know I didn't drive here John."_

_"Mmm. Planning on celebrating your time off with a few cocktails Detective?"_

_"Not that it's any of your business but I had considered it up until I got a call from a mutual friend of ours." He watched as she gave him the appearance of being put out but he could tell she was only playing with him. Then she surprised him by saying. "I might still consider doing it though if you wanted to join me." _

_Their typical banter was usually ripe with some well-disguised flirting on both their parts and after her comment he decided to try out a more direct approach just to test the waters._

_He turned his body towards hers so that they were now facing each other and then leaned in. His lips were so close to her ear that they brushed against it when he spoke. "You're not afraid that you'll get too intoxicated? " And then he lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I might take advantage of you Joss." He watched as her pulse point jumped and then watched as her chest stopped rising and falling for a second and then it too was speeding up. _

"_Would you? Because I might like it." Her response was almost too quiet for him to hear over the music._

_He moved back just enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth had fallen open just a tiny bit. He wanted more than anything to take that luscious full lower lip in his mouth and suck on it. Then her eyes fluttered open and locked with his. Her normally chocolate brown eyes had turned to a dark espresso color and her pupils dilated which was just further proof of her arousal. John reached out and ran the back of his hand up her cheek and swept her hair behind her ear. "Yes." He whispered. "I would."_

_She blinked slowly. "Then what are we waiting for?"_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry for those of you that subscribed for the updates on this fic. I didn't mean for it to take so long! I hope it was worth the wait…and I have started Chapter 3

Thank you so much to my friends who never tire of reading my "smut" over and over again before I post!

ReeseisLAVAhot…you are awesome! Thanks for always being available to read over these bad boys and provide wonderful feedback and suggestions!

Chapter 2

_~Present Day~_

"It was you... that called Carter. But why Finch? You know I would have called her if we needed something. Why would you want to involve her before we needed her."

Finch's lips jumped upwards just the slightest bit. "Oh, I thought I would just save you the trouble. Besides, the Detective needed to meet Ms. Morgan at some point anyway...why not in a more social setting?"

Reese swore that his boss was still toying with him and he thought heknew why now, but he chose to hide that fact for the time being.

"Well, I appreciate you thinking about me Harold but..."

Finch interrupted him. "It wasn't just you that I was thinking about Mr. Reese." Reese's brows shot up at Finch's statement.

"You know, for someone who thinks of me as socially inept, you're not doing so well yourself."

"Harold..." He said, the warning clear in his tone.

Finch cocked his brow and his exasperated sigh resounded across the room."Have you not seen the way she looks at you?"

"Who? Zoe?"

"Well, yes, her too I suppose but..." Finch shook his head. "You know, you really can be thick sometimes." Reese's brows rose in surprise as Finch continued. "No, not Zoe...well, not that she wasn't looking too but not the way..." His voice fell off as he watched comprehension dawn on the other man's face.

~7 Days Ago~

John had been completely floored by Carter's reaction to him. He hadn't expected her to indulge in his little gameplay that went far beyond their normal, everyday, harmless flirtation. But she had full on jumped into the deep end, letting him know that their harmless flirting may not have been as harmless as they had both pretended it was. It also wasn't like she was acting under the influence of alcohol. He was well aware that she had only had one beer...far too little to even lower her inhibitions, much less make her act...out of character. He hated that he was questioning her motives or the fact that she seemed ready and willing to leave the bar with him and quite possibly... His breath caught in his throat as the thought of her sleeping with him... crossed his mind. He really wanted more than just that but one step at a time. He had to know, right now if that first step was what she had in her mind. He couldn't allow himself think about it and then ultimately be rejected due to a misunderstanding.

"Joss..." Immediately he knew that she had read the look on his face and come to the wrong conclusion. He quickly placed both hands on her face and then slipped one hand back to wrap around the nape of her neck and drew her towards him. His eyes closed only a millisecond before his lips were pressed to hers. He didn't try to deepen the kiss yet but she inhaled deeply through her nose and tilted her head slightly; almost in an invitation for him. He felt her hands close around his forearms and then they slid up to his shoulders. Her small hands grabbed the back of his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. That was all the invitation he needed. His long arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her so easily towards him that she almost ended up in his lap. Her whimper of surprise just served to spur him on.

When he had sat down next to her this evening he had no idea that this would be happening and if someone had told him that he would be frantically kissing the detective who had been chasing him down for months and had been, at least partially responsible, for his near death experience, he would have laughed...or shot at them. Yet here he was, with his arms holding onto her so tight that she couldn't leave, even if she wanted to, kissing her into oblivion with an increasingly painful hard on.

Her small, slender, yet strong hands slipped down to his chest and fisted in his shirt. She tried to tug him even closer as her mouth devoured his. John wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from their bodies and bury himself between her legs but his rational side took hold and he gave himself a good shake. He slid his arms from around her and ran his hands up to cover hers. He squeezed gently and then slid his fingers under hers so that he could pull her hands from his shirt. He tried to pull back from her but she leaned closer and captured his mouth with hers again. 'God, she was making it incredibly hard to think...much less be sensible.' He thought.

While they had been sitting there, the music's volume had increased, the lights had been lowered for the later crowd, and they were in a nicely secluded (not to mention, quite comfortable) booth...

'Why was he over-thinking this'? He let go of her hands thathe'd been clasping in his own and wrapped his long arms around her onceagain. He pulled her onto his lap and used his legs to slide them to the end of the booth where it met the wall. He pressed her back against the wall and held her to him tightly. He attacked her lips with an increased fervor**.** She moaned, which allowed his tongue entrance into her hot mouth. Their tongues met and began an intense dance, each one taking the lead and then giving it up to the other. Her newly released hands once again found the front of his shirt and began feverishly working to undo the buttons of his shirt. She made quick work of them all and had her hands up under his t-shirt . As soon as he felt her skin against his, it triggered something within him and he groaned softly. 'This can't happen here', he thought. If he didn't stop her now, he wouldn't be able to. His hands flew to hers and wrapped around her wrists, once again tugging them away.

"Joss..."

"Hmm?" Was the only reply he received from her as she tried to pull her hands from his and return them to his chest.

"Joss." He said, with a bit more force this time and then moved her arms behind her back and held them there with one hand. He lifted his other hand to her face and gently tilted her head up. He hoped that she could read the look in his eyes, the fire that he felt inside for her, and know that he wasn't stopping this because he didn't want it. She looked up at him through hooded eyes with her lips parted and chest heaving and then dropped her head.

"Let go of me John."

Immediately his fingers released her wrists but he couldn't bring himself to take his other hand away from her face.

"Joss...please."

Her hands came around to her front where one came up to rest on his and the other she placed flat on his chest. When she looked up at him he sighed in relief. One side of her mouth was turned up in that smile that she always smiled when he flirted with her. He couldn't help returning the smile.

"Thank you John."

"For what?"

"For stopping me before I did something that could get us both arrested."

He chuckled and shook his head as he brought his other hand up to the other side of her face. "Well Joss... you weren't exactly the only one 'doing' something." He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "And it wasn't exactly easy for me to stop..." Then he kissed her nose. "...what we were doing." Then he kissed her lips, but quickly pulled back before he could get caught up in her again. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Joss, where's Taylor?" He whispered.

She exhaled quickly. "He's at home."

He sighed. "Well then, that leaves us fewer options."

"Options?"

"Mm hmm. The first option...that would be the quickest for sure, the second, would also be a good option... but not as quick, the third, I must admit would be very...disappointing."

"Well, we wouldn't want the third one, now would we?" Her tongue snuck out and rolled across her bottom lip, followed by her teeth and it took all he had not to capture it with his lips. He shook his head against hers. "No...we wouldn't." He responded, his lilt even more pronounced than normal.

"Good, then let's go for the quickest option..." She replied quickly.

He wasn't sure if he was pleased or slightly disappointed in her choice until she continued speaking. "...We can always come back for option two, later." His heart absolutely soared as he realized that she was saying there would be at least another time... that this wasn't something she was just doing on a whim. Then, he did lean down and take her lips with his but again, he pulled back much sooner than he wanted.

"Are you ready Joss?" He held his breath until she nodded quickly.

"Yes..let's go...please."

He slid her from his lap, back onto the booth and when he got up, heheld out his hand for her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side and ushered her through the bar and back to the smaller hallway where they went through a large wooden door.

~present day ~

Reese's mouth curled up into a grin. "Finch, you sly d..." His face fell as fast as the smile had appeared. "Wait, how long were you... You didn't... not the whole time...Finch?"

Finch cocked his head to the side. "Oh, come now Mr. Reese... Of course I didn't."

Reese let out the breath he'd been holding. He didn't really care that Finch heard nearly every conversation that he had when he was out in the field, but what happened that night...hell, the entire week, he did _not_ want that overheard. "So Finch, why the sudden interest in Carter's..." He paused and put his fingers against his lips and looked up at the ceiling, considering how he should finish his question. "...personal affairs? I didn't think you cared for her enough to get involved that way."

"Oh John, it's not that I didn't care for her...I was..." He cocked his brow. "disappointed in her decision to contact Agent Snow, which in turn almost got you killed. I was a bit...miffed, if you will. I would have expected you to be quite a bit more upset than you were, but I think I've come to understand why you weren't."

"That had nothing to do with it Finch." Reese's tone held a barely concealed warning to his employer.

Finch held up a supplicating hand. "OK, So then if Ms. Morgan were to offer you up to the CIA or the FBI for her own personal goals, you would offer your forgiveness just as freely?"

"It's not the same thing Harold."

"How so, John?"

Reese rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and then back through his hair. "It just isn't. Joss didn't, and wouldn't do it for her own personal agenda. That's not the type of person she is. She would never hurt anyone on purpose. She's a good person, exceptionally kind, moral...maybe to our detriment, but that's what makes her... Her. I think that Zoe is a very valuable asset to have, don't get me wrong, but I'm alsonot about to make the mistake of trusting her the way I do Joss."

Finch didn't miss how John had used the Detective's first name but the only indication that he gave was a quick jump of his generously arched brow. "I agree." He said simply.

"You do?" Surprise wasevident in John's voice as well as on his face.

"Yes, I agree with your assessment of both Detective Carter and Ms. Morgan. Why do you act so surprised Mr. Reese?"

Again, Reese's fingers settled against his lips, a habit that he hadrecently picked up. He studied Finch from where he sat across the room.

"I don't know Finch. Maybe because up until now, I thought that you hated her for contacting Snow, and that you only used her for getting information as means to an end."

"I didn't see her as you do, John. But you've helped me see the error of my ways. I trust you John, and I trust your judgement. I may not always agree with your methods, as Detective Carter would say, but I trust _you_ with my life. That's not something I can say about many people, in fact the list is extremely short."

Reese looked over at his boss in wonder... He hadhad no idea how Finch really felt about him. He had hoped that Finch trusted him. After all, he trusted him with the knowledge about the Machine, so Finch couldn't say that he _didn't_ trust him, at least to some degree...

"Well, I appreciate that Harold. It means a lot that you trust me." That was the only thing he could think of as a response at the moment. He meant every word of it but it didn't seem sufficient at the moment...

"Well of course I trust you John. You wouldn't be here if I didn't.

Both men sat in silence for several minutes until John's head snapped up at Harold's voice.

"I don't have a new number yet, John. Maybe you should go back home...tend to things that are...waiting there for you."

John's head cocked to the side. "Finch...I thought you said you respected my privacy."

The corners of Harold's mouth quirked and then settled back down into its usual place. "I do...but I also keep tabs on other people, you know."

John's eyes closed as he realized his error in thinking that just because Finch didn't watch _him_ twenty-four seven, didn't mean that he didn't watch their assets. He was going to have to have a talk with him about that...

~ Seven Days Ago ~

Joss was practically quivering with anticipation as John led her towards the back of the bar. The bar was originally a lobby for a grand hotel back in the twenties but when it was sold, the new owners had renovated and turned the space into the current bar but had kept the two connected. At the back, there was a large, black, wooden door that led into a long hallway that would take them to the hotel in the back. There were several sconces lining the walls that had flameless candles set into each one. The low lights created a very warm, inviting ambiance. The walls were all natural stone and had several nooks that had been built in. Some of the nooks had benches where the bar patrons could get away for some quiet or...well...something else. She had an idea of what that something else was but had no time for her thoughts to delve much deeper because as they reached the next nook, she was pushed quickly into it and pinned against the wall by John. His arms had wrapped around her back taking on the brunt of the impact but it still took her breath away.

She didn't have much time to gasp in surprise before his mouth was on hers. He feasted on it like he was starved for food and she was his only meal. He pulled back for a moment, giving them both a chance to catch their breath, but the reprieve didn't last for long. John ran his tongue across her full lower lip and then tilted his head. He kissed it softly and then slowly sucked it between his teeth. His tongue flicked and slid over her lip playing with it until she moaned at the sensation and then he let it slide back out as he pulled his head back from her. Her hands quickly rose to encircle him in an attempt to pull him closer to her. He couldn't help himself, his moan escaped, just a low rumble deep in his chest as he pushed himself even more firmly against her.

He lowered his head and started kissing his way from her chin and back across her jaw line. His tongue flickered out to taste her skin each time he moved to a different spot. His lips reached her ear and again, his tongue flickered out but then his lips took the soft lobe and he gently pulled it into his mouth. The quiet little "Oh," that she breathed out almost drove him insane and just served as encouragement for him to delve even further. He let the soft skin slip back out of his mouth and immediately began kissing and nipping his way down the taut skin of her neck. She let her head fall back and to the side giving him better access; to which he took full advantage. Every time his teeth met her skin he either heard her breath hitch or a tiny whimper in her throat and he wanted to hear both of those luscious little sounds again and again.

He kissed his way back up to her ear as his hands slid slowly down her back. When his lips reached the little hollow, just below her ear, his tongue snaked out and laved her there. At the same time, his hands had reached her hips; his long fingers dug into her soft body and pulled her roughly against his own. He knew that she could feel what she was doing to him because the evidence was pressed tightly against her belly. Her arms that had been previously held at her side quickly rose above where her breasts met his chest and fisted in his shirt. Those very capable, yet feminine, hands pulled him down towards her and he exhaled a quiet laugh as his hard-nosed, serious as a heart attack Detective, was completely and utterly losing control...for him. The mere thought made him even more ravenous for her but then her hands started trying to unbutton his shirt and when she couldn't do that fast enough she moved down and shoved her hands between them and attacked his belt. That snapped him out of his lust induced state fairly quickly. He didn't want them doing this here...in a hallway. She deserved so much better than that. He lifted his hands to cradle her face in an attempt to pull her back a little but she was having none of that. He knew what she felt, he was feeling it too but he had to stop.

John ran his hands down her arms and quickly grabbed both of her wrists. He pulled them from his belt and lifted them above her head. He was able to easily place both of her wrists in one of his large hands so that he now had her pinned against the wall. He brought his other hand down and slid it between the curve of her back and the wall. She struggled and tried to break his hold but it was useless. He knew it and so did she which was probably why she had stopped trying to pull her hands out of his. Instead, she tried leaning up to kiss him but he pulled back and looked down at her. Her chest was heaving against his in excitement, her mouth was parted and her eyes turned up to meet his through those thick dark lashes and he _almost_ allowed himself to lose it and take her right there.

Then her voice, in that sexy little New York accent of hers, broke through the quiet of the empty hall and he remembered why he'd stopped them. "Well... at least this would've been a little more secluded than the bar."

His mouth pulled up in a one sided smile and then slowly the other side rose to match it. He couldn't hold back the soft chuckle. He slowly brought his arm, still holding her wrists, down behind his neck and then slid his arm down hers, to join his other one wrapped around her back. "I'm sorry I started something we couldn't finish here, Joss."

She inhaled deeply as she rose onto her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't be sorry, John. Just get us to where we **can** finish."

He spun with her so quickly that he lifted her feet off the ground. He set her down as he walked and he kept one arm wrapped securely around her waist. They had almost reached the doors to the hotel at the end of the hall, when he stopped them. He stepped aside and started buttoning up the buttons that Joss had undone just a few moments ago. He then straightened his shirt and tucked it securely into the waistband of his pants. He turned to Joss and slowly raked his eyes over her. He reached up to straighten the collar of her shirt and then ran his hands deliberately through her hair. Her eyes blinked lazily as he smoothed the last few locks before he gently ran the backs of his knuckles down her cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're Welcome." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Now, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this one but I promise I haven't forgotten it!  
And just an FYI, I swear that the title of this fic was in no way supposed to resemble Shades of Grey. I'd never even ready the book before I started this. The shades of green was supposed to symbolize the jealousy that this fic will be ripe with once Joss and Zoe really start interacting with John together.  
Anyway, Thanks to ReeseisLAVAhot, as always for your help in reading this over before I post :-)

Please remember that Reviews are a writer's drug...and I'm thoroughly and completely addicted. I appreciate everyone that continues to review not only this fic but my others as well. I love you all and thank you sooooo much!

_He spun with her so quickly that he lifted her feet off the ground. He set her down as he walked and he kept one arm wrapped securely around her waist. They had almost reached the doors to the hotel at the end of the hall, when he stopped them. He stepped aside and started buttoning up the buttons that Joss had undone just a few moments ago. He then straightened his shirt and tucked it securely into the waistband of his pants. He turned to Joss and slowly raked his eyes over her. He reached up to straighten the collar of her shirt and then ran his hands deliberately through her hair. Her eyes blinked lazily as he smoothed the last few locks before he gently ran the backs of his knuckles down her cheek._  
_"Thanks." She whispered._  
_"You're Welcome." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Now, let's go."_

**Chapter 3**

John opened the large wooden door leading into the hotel lobby for Joss and quickly followed her in. They walked side by side up to the check-in desk and John asked for a room. The hotel clerk asked for the duration of their stay and what type of bed they preferred but Joss wasn't really paying attention to the woman. John's hand had slid around her waist and his fingers were now lightly rubbing against the side of her hip. She wanted to bring her hand up to his but she didn't want his fingers to stop moving either.

The urge to have his hands, or any other part of his body, touching her was overwhelming. His presence was all-consuming; it seemed as if there was no one else in the lobby with them, or perhaps it could have been packed, she wasn't entirely sure, nor did she care. It had been like this for weeks now...months really, if she was being honest with herself. Case in point, while her thoughts had been hijacked by the man, he had checked them into the hotel and walked her over to the elevators. She had no idea how long they'd been standing there when the brushed metal elevator doors opened, beckoning them inside. She felt his warm palm on her back; the pressure urging her forward into the steel box that would take them up to the room where they would...what? She knew what...she just didn't know what would happen afterwards.

What the hell was she doing? 'Oh... right'...she remembered as soon as she felt her back pressed up against the cool metal of the elevator wall and John Reese's beautiful, soft, heavenly mouth greedily begin feasting on hers.

She moaned as his lips coaxed hers open and that velvety tongue he used so eloquently to shamelessly flirt with her, delved swiftly into her mouth. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his waist. The delicious wave of calm that washed over her as she relaxed into his body was heaven sent. She couldn't remember ever feeling so wanted, so special, so... loved. 'Whoa!' She thought. 'Where the hell had _that_ come from'?

She forced the thought to the back of her mind as she felt a firm prodding at her belly and large hands coming up to cradle her face. She was barely able to contain her groan as his talented tongue slid in and out of her mouth, stroking the sides, mimicking another act that made her want to hurry this damn elevator along. Just as her tongue reached out to dance with his, the telltale 'ding ' announced that they had arrived at their floor. John growled and pushed himself against her before quickly stepping back and pulling her with him so that her body was pressed flush against his side.

As they walked down the hallway towards the room she was literally shaking with...'what'? She wasn't sure...anticipation, maybe...of what they'd be doing, excitement over the fact that she'd been wanting to have him all to herself for months. Maybe it was even fear - that she may not be all he's been hoping for, or that she might disappoint him? Yes, to all of the above, she thought.

When they stopped in front of the door, he didn't even step away from her to slide the key card through the reader. His arm stayed firmly around her waist, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go, she might bolt.

The key card reader on the door beeped and flashed green allowing them entrance into the room. He slid down the handle and opened the door for them to both enter. Once again, she wondered at her own actions to come up to a hotel room with him. She thought it was definitely better than accosting him in the middle of the bar, but still, not something that she had ever made a practice of doing. She had always prided herself in being sensible, always thinking things through. Sure, she had to be somewhat spontaneous in her line of work, but she had never done anything like this...ever. He let the door shut and quickly locked the deadbolt and the slider chain. He let out a heavy sigh. She looked up to find him staring down at her with a confused look. Her confidence quickly took a spiraling nosedive. Her first thought was that he might be having second thoughts about...her. Maybe he was thinking that he wanted that other woman...Zoe. The thought made her nauseous. She didn't see that woman, Zoe, as being his type...beautiful, overtly sexy, and... definitely not her. She would have liked to think that if he had suddenly changed his mind, that she would be able to hold her head up high and keep hold of her pride and dignity...but she knew better. She would fall to her knees and beg him to choose her.

John had never thought this day would come. He'd been waiting and wanting it for months now. He still wasn't sure that this wasn't all some erotic dream he was having. It certainly wouldn't have been the first. He'd dreamed of her so often, as of late, that he almost couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what had happened in his dreams.

He had been completely dumbfounded by her actions, earlier. At first, she'd acted like a colleague...a friend even, as she'd sat next to him, while they were talking with Zoe. When she'd playfully bumped him with her shoulder, he'd had to almost physically hold himself back from doing a double-take, just to make sure it was really her sitting next to him. Then, after Zoe had left and he'd sat back down next to her, rather than across from her, she hadn't even batted an eye. If he were a betting man, he would have bet that she'd have given him "that look", with her full, beautiful lips pursed and her perfectly shaped brow arched high. But she hadn't. She had acted almost ...nervous.

He'd started flirting with her to try and make her comfortable...it always seemed to make her smile when he did. Truth be told, one could argue that _she_ had actually been the one to start the flirting...Asking if he'd join her during her night off. He wondered, fleetingly, if she'd expected him to turn her down...make some excuse _not_ to stay. Well, he would think that she would know by now that he never did anything people expect.

Besides...how could anyone be stupid enough to turn _her_ down? The events that followed were still surprising to him...even while she was here with him now. She'd tried to have her way with him in the booth...in a public place! Then she had nearly begged him to take her somewhere they could finish what they'd started in the little wall alcove. He was already completely in her thrall. She could have begged him to strip naked and jump off of the Queensboro bridge and he probably would have... Her voice, soft and shaking slightly broke into his thoughts.

"I guess that answers my question. I ... I'll be goin' then..."

He watched in confusion as she turned towards the door. His hand flew out to grab her arm. "Joss...what are you talking about? I didn't...I'm sorry, I didn't hear your question." He pulled her gently towards him, even though she seemed reluctant to let him. Her head hung, not looking up at him to meet his eyes. "Please...don't go." He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Ask me again."

She looked up at him finally. "You looked...confused. I wasn't sure if you still wanted... I asked if you wanted me...to go. I understand if you do..."

"Why would you think that?" His hand rose to cradle her face and his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I...thought maybe..." She shook her head. "Ya know what, it's nothing. Forget I said anything John." She couldn't let him know that she wasn't as tough as she let on. Not about this. She had always kept her feelings and emotions carefully locked away behind her tough as nails cop, façade. She should have known that he wouldn't drop it. It wasn't in his nature. He would dig and dig, like a dog after his prize bone- until he found what he was after.

He dipped his head until his mouth hovered mere centimeters from hers. His voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Tell me...please? He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips so softly on hers that she barely felt them. He barely stayed there for more than a second. He pulled his chin back, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please?"

Her voice was barely a whisper of air leaving her body. "Oh...I...was just scared that..."

"That what?" He moved back and tilted her head up to him by lifting her chin with his fingers.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her brow wrinkled right between her eyes. John knew the many reasons behind that particular wrinkle. Unfortunately, most of those reasons were...him. He slid his fingers up to swipe softly across her cheek, then he swiped his thumb across the wrinkle, trying to iron it back to its original beautiful smoothness.

"...that you might had changed your mind..." She looked up at him through her dark lashes. "You know...about this..." She waved her hand almost flippantly towards where the bed was sitting. "About...me." Her voice sounded so small and unsure, so unlike _his_ Joss, that it broke his heart.

"No...never." His voice broke slightly. He hated it when that happened.

His response coupled with the tone of his voice demanded her full attention. She raised her chin and looked up at him. She searched his face, that beautiful face, for any sign of a lie, but she found none. His silvery blue orbs were glistening with the slightest bit of moisture. She thought she would faint at the sheer beauty of the tall man in front of her. There had never been anyone, with the exception of her family, that she'd ever trusted more with her feelings...hell, with her life.

Her hands lifted to his chest, running up slowly until they came to his shoulders. They slid up his neck and around to the back of it pulling him slowly down to her waiting lips. She was so hesitant and meek as she kissed him close mouthed. He didn't push. He allowed her to control the pace until she became comfortable again. He was so sure that she would want all the control, just like she did when he saw her working, but his thoughts on that were slowly changing. He would have to think about it and reassess later. For now, he just wanted to think of nothing but her soft, full lips moving over his as if she wanted for nothing else in the world. She paid equal attention to both his upper and lower lip. He was dying to have her pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, and driving himself into her over and over, or better yet, to have his head buried between her thighs and drinking her sweet nectar until she came so hard that she couldn't remember her own name, but he still held back.

Her fingers ran over his scalp, her short nails raking against it. Then she started to suck on his bottom lip, but when she took it between her teeth and bit down lightly, he lost the fragile hold on his control. She no longer stood in front of him. Her surprised gasp was quickly muffled by his mouth as he swept her up in his arms. In three long strides he'd reached the bed and had her pressed down onto the mattress. First he straddled her thighs as he undid her belt and pants, then he slowly slid them down her long, smooth legs. He ran his fingers back up her dark skin, making his way back up her body. When he reached her chest, his hands went to work removing her dark red, button down shirt. When he had it opened beneath him he could barely hold himself back from ripping the thin, black, lacy piece of material from her body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he reached towards her chest. He unclasped the front hook of the bra and then gently slid it away from her breasts. She whispered his name as his lips descended to her breast. While one of his hands stroked and pulled one insanely alluring dark nipple, his tongue began flicking quickly over the other. Her sharp intake of breath, and the way her back arched up towards him only served to encourage him further.

As his tongue and fingers worked expertly over her breasts she felt the hard evidence of his want for her pressing firmly against the apex of her thighs. It eased her mind that he wasn't having second thoughts of bringing her up here...of being _with_ her. She felt his teeth press insistently against her nipple and she couldn't stifle her moan. She felt his breath rush over her hardened peak as he chuckled lowly.

"John." The sound of her moaning his name was intoxicating. He wanted more, his greed for it was insatiable. He increased the pressure of his teeth on her nipples and pulled up. "OH...yes!" Was her audible response, not his name. He decided to try another tactic. He left his fingers playing with one nipple while he slid down her body. He nipped different spots on her soft skin as he descended along her soft belly. Her soft whimpers had him hardening more so than he had planned. She gasped, as he inhaled deeply when he reached her dark brought his other arm down to her thighs. He used that hand to push one thigh and his chin to press against the other, pushing them apart. He looked up at her when he felt her hands on his head, tugging on his short hair, trying to pull him up towards her. He saw the wrinkle return between her eyes. It was different this time though. She was...nervous. He was fairly sure he knew why...He didn't think that anyone had done this for her before. The thought made him so insanely happy. He was the first and only, if he had anything to say about it, to taste her. He tried to convey to her through his eyes that she should trust him, but when the wrinkle didn't ease he decided to try something new.

"Relax." While his voice was soft and smooth, there was no mistaking that the one word was a command.

Her eyes widened momentarily and then her lids dropped halfway. She inhaled deeply. "OK." She exhaled the word. The wrinkle remained only seconds longer before smoothing out as she lay her head back down onto the pillow.

He slid further down and pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. He watched goosebumps rise on her skin as he made his way slowly up to the apex of her thighs. Just as he reached the top he switched sides and moved back down, starting the slow ascent from her other knee all the way up that leg.

"Please." She drew out the word in her plea to him.

"Please...what?" He teased, in between kisses on her leg.

"Do it...please."

He didn't even look up at her as he responded. "Do _what,_ Joss?"

She whimpered, turning her head to the side in what he thought was embarrassment.

Then he nipped her gently on the tender skin at the very top of the inside of her thigh. Her hands dropped and fisted into the comforter.

Her sharp hiss of breath pulled at his insides, creating that sharp pang that signaled his insane need for this woman. The pangs happened all the time now. They had started early on when Joss the detective was still chasing him. Then, after they hadstarted working together, he was having them almost every time he saw her and they increased in frequency to where he didn't even have to see or hear her. He simply had to think about her and his insides lit up like they were engulfed in flames.

He reached the top of her thigh and looked up at her. She still hadn't answered him. He nipped her gently again on the inside of her leg. She cried out and her body writhed temptingly. "Well? _**Do what**_?"

"I... " her breath came out heavy and uneven. "I..." Her hands rose again to rest on his head, trying desperately to grab onto his short hair. He decided to put her out of her misery. She obviously wasn't used to vocalizing what she wanted...at least not in _this_ area. He buried his face in her carefully manicured curls. She moaned softly and pressed her head back into the pillow. He turned his head to the side and slid his tongue along the crease of her upper thigh.

The moan that erupted from her was far louder than the last one. He could barely wait to see what kind of sounds he could elicit from her tonight, and tomorrow, and...he couldn't let himself think that far ahead at this point. He would take it one step at a time. Hell, he already couldn't believe that she was here with him now. He slid his other hand down and pressed his palms flat against the insides of her thighs and pushed them further apart, her legs falling open onto the bed. His fingers slid up her skin to her nest of curls and combed through it. He hooked his thumbs on either side and pulled gently out, opening her even further to him. He could see her glistening moisture in the low light of the bedside lamp. It thrilled him that she was already so wet...for him.

He dipped his head and swiped his tongue from her entrance up past the side of her tight little bundle of nerves and back down the other side. She murmured his name and lifted her hips to him. He repeated this action a few more times, not that she needed any help in getting ready but because he loved tasting her. The next time, instead of sliding upwards, he plunged his tongue inside of her. This time it was no murmur. She called his name...screamed it, probably loud enough to disturb the neighbors...if there were any neighbors...he'd paid for the entire floor, with Finch's card of course.

As he plunged in and out of her he started to rub her clit. Her hips started bucking wildly and he had to hold her down so that he could continue pleasuring her. He felt her fingers increase their pressure on his head, pulling him down harder against the cradle of her hips.

"Oh... That...that's what...I wanted. Please! Please, don't stop!"

Little did she know that he never wanted to stop, and the only thing that could stop him would be a request from her.

He pressed his nose against her clit as he continued thrusting his tongue into her. She continued to buck her hips up against his hands. He increased the pace then he withdrew his tongue and slid up over her clit and then back down to enter her again. He only had to do this a few short times before he felt her body tighten. Her breath was coming in quick short pants until she inhaled heavily and then screamed. "Oh FUCK! JOHN!" Her back arched so far off the bed that he could have slid his entire body underneath her.

She continued to call out his name as his tongue swept over her lightly. He drank every last drop of her intoxicating juices and then he kissed her there. He moved slowly up her body, taking care to kiss a spot here and there as he moved. When he'd almost reached her beautiful, full breasts, he looked up and saw tears streaming down her flawless skin. He immediately rose above her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Hey...hey... What's the matter?"

I...it's just that... No one's ever done _that _to me before. And it's been so long since I've, well...been with _anyone._"

He couldn't help but smile at that revelation. He did not remember the last time he'd been this happy. Not only had she confirmed for him, that he had been the first to taste her, but she also hadn't been with anyone in...a long time. He lifted his hands to cradle her cheeks, lightly running his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Joss..." He kissed her and laid her back down onto the bed. And as she lay there splayed out before him, he was utterly tantalized by the sheer beauty that was Joss.

"My God..." He whispered.

"What?" She smiled.

"You're so beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello All! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated this one...I actually had the first half of it written four months ago but then I hit that nasty bout of writer's block...or whatever it was, and it just kind of sat. I hope you like what I've got. Please do let me know :-)**_

**Thanks to my girls ReeseisLAVAhot and Wolfmusic218 for all your encouragement, and help when I'm just not feelin' it ;-) And every writer needs a beta (even one who's a beta herself!) and these girls ALWAYS help my fics look better and are FANTASTIC authors themselves! Please check out their fics too.**

"_Joss..." He kissed her and laid her back down onto the bed. And as she lay there splayed out before him, he was utterly tantalized by the sheer beauty that was Joss._

_"My God..." He whispered._

_"What?" She smiled._

_"You're so beautiful."_

Chapter 4

Joss closed her eyes, reveling in his accolade. She had been on edge. Nervous that she wouldn't be good enough, or pretty enough, much less beautiful. The thoughts of a tough as nails cop were still that of a woman, and a nearly middle aged woman at that. John was an incredibly sexy, virile man. Yes, they'd worked together, and flirted shamelessly, but that in no way diminished the feelings of inadequacy she felt. However, the look in his eyes when he called her beautiful completely floored her. It certainly raised her self esteem exponentially.

She lifted her arms, reaching out to him. He fell into her. She held him to her for a minute before speaking.

"John...thank you."

"Well, anytime, Joss." The smile he flashed her was absolutely lascivious.

She chuckled. "No...I mean, well...yes for that, but thank you for saying that."

"It's just the truth."

He must have seen the disbelief emanating from her. At first he looked almost upset, then his eyes softened, morphing the look into one of confusion. "Why would you think that you're anything but beautiful?" He cocked his head and smiled down at her. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?

She felt absolutely incapable of any type of response at the moment, even though she tried several different ones.

He continued as she looked up at him. "You are, Joss." He leaned down, kissing her softly.

His body covered hers from head to toe as his lips made slow work of kissing every inch of her face, his lips showing her what they had told her just moments ago. His smooth, freshly shaved skin slid like silk over her cheek and lips. Gone was the stubble that he sometimes sported. She was thankful, she didn't like the scraping against her sensitive skin.

Her husband had had a beard at one point in his life but she didn't like it. He had liked it but when he'd found out that she didn't, he'd promptly removed it because she was the most important person in his life. If she didn't like that, or anything else, he would make any kind of sacrifice for her. Oh sure, she had tried to get used to it, but it had just driven a wedge between them. When he'd finally realized how against it she was he'd shaved it off that night.

John's tongue, insistently probing at her lips, interrupted her memories. She moaned when his silky tongue gained entrance and met with hers. The smooth, velvety texture running over her lips and tongue had her stomach fluttering in anticipation as to what else it might run over this night.

When he broke the kiss he whispered softly. "You're so beautiful."

Then his mouth was attacking hers again. Every time he pulled back he told her how beautiful she was. By the time she felt him shift her legs apart with his knees she was in a tailspin straight into euphoria.

When his fingers slid down, finding her slick entrance, she moaned his name. He delved into her just far enough to make her gasp but not enough to bring her to completion. The fire in her belly grew as they withdrew to slide up over her clit only to slide back down and tease her again.

"John! Ohh...oh please...I need... Oh..." Her pleas were met with a deep chuckle and more teasing fingers. "Please!"

"Please what, beautiful?"

"I want you." She gasped.

He paused, but only long enough to whisper four words next to her ear. "You already have me."

How he continued to please her upper body with his mouth, her lower body with his fingers, and still manage to make use of that silver tongue of his, she would never know. But she liked it, that much she knew.

"Please, I want you...inside me...now!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

His fingers were gone and only seconds later his hands grabbed her hips as he plunged into her. She cried out to him as he filled her completely, but as soon as he was sheathed within her, he stilled. She felt him twitch, his girth and her sensitive body allowing her to feel every tiny movement within her.

She inhaled and held her breath, waiting for him to start moving. Her eyes, that had previously slid closed opened to find him smiling down at her.

"What? What's the matter?" Once again worried, probably needlessly, but still worried nonetheless, that he might have changed his mind.

"Nothing." Was all he said before his mouth descended onto hers and he slowly withdrew from her body, almost completely.

She whimpered against his lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth, into which his tongue delved immediately. Into her depths he plundered, his tongue dancing with hers. Leading, always. Then she felt him shift and he was sheathing himself into her again.

She made no gasp this time, at least not one that could be heard. All sounds were swallowed by his mouth, tasting, licking, and nipping her senselessly.

He drove himself into her, over and over. Her body welcoming his, luxuriating in its fullness, and meeting him thrust for thrust. She tilted her hips, giving her body fully to him and allowing him to reach her very core. Her legs wound around his back and her knees gripped his sides right at his ribs.

The feeling of him hitting her so deeply had her arching her head back against the mattress and crying out to him.

"Ohh...oh... John. Please..." She wound her arms around his back. Her nails raked sharply across his skin, completely unable to control herself.

"Yes...Joss..." He slid his arms behind her upper back and slid his hands up around her shoulders to hold her more tightly in place as he pushed himself even harder into her. "...anything...whatever...you...want." He continued, each word said as he thrust back into her.

"Just...don't...stop!" She begged, pleaded with him. Her body was tightening. She felt the heat building deep inside. Each pistoning movement he made, every push was the tick of an ever quickening countdown to an incredible explosion that she wanted...needed, so very much.

He lowered his head, burying it in her neck. His hot breath all but burning the sensitive skin there. She felt his teeth grab onto the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. She moaned when they bit down on the muscle there. The sensation almost bordering on pain but wasnot hard enough to break her skin. "John!"

His hips never broke their intense rhythm of back and forth, in and out as he moaned; a sound deep in his chest vibrating against hers. His teeth released her skin. "Yes...Joss...yes!" His voice was still soft and whispery but there was a force behind it. It was like a caress to her senses. What his body couldn't touch, his voice could.

She felt it starting...the explosion, the rush, the release. It had been so long... She wanted it...wanted _him_ so bad and she finally had him. Her 'man in the suit', her vigilante...her John. "Oh God... Please!"

The last word she was able to say was his name. She sung it out to him over and over as her orgasm hit her with the force of a giant wave pulling her backwards into the sea. It took her under and enveloped her entire body in its warmth. The power of it took her breath away. She could no longer even whisper his name. The wave rocked her gently back and forth, gradually waning until it wrapped itself around her and stilled.

When she woke, it was to his long, elegant fingers stroking her face softly. They ran over her forehead pushing her hair, that typically had a mind of its own, back behind her ear. Then they ran in a path over the bridge of her nose and across one cheek, down to her jaw and back up the other side, only to repeat the cycle over. She lay there for a few more minutes reveling in the feeling before allowing her eyes to slowly open. Dark blue eyes met hers and smiled down on her.

She watched his enticing mouth, that had so expertly kissed her, whisper one word reverently. "Beautiful."

And she believed him.

**A/N: Hopefully it won't be as long before I'm able to get the next chap updated!**


End file.
